disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Titles System
= TITLE SYSTEM = Through your travels and efforts, doings and misdoings, you are bound to be found, recognized, or recalled from something memorable you'd done. Titles are earned through these deeds. Whether it's "Orc Smasher" from that time you defeated a whole platoon of Orcs, or "Fumble Fingers" from when you dropped your weapon on your toe. It's something memorable that you are known for. Titles are equippable, yet not tangible, much like evilities. Creatures can have one title equipped at a time, and to switch the title out requires a standard action. Titles can have lasting abilities that are always active, or once a day uses that sometimes do or do not require an action to use. Titles should not be too incredibly powerful, though for some abilities you may see it fitting to allow a player more power in a title than usual. MINOR TITLES Minor titles are usually given for small, remembered tasks and usually have a minimal effect. These titles can be anything from gaining a +1 bonus on attack rolls against Dragons with the Fire subtype, or a +1 bonus on a saving throw vs 1st level spells. They mimic traits in many ways, and it would not be a bad decision to allow a minor title to grant a character a character trait while it's equipped. Titles like this work best from 1st to 5th level. Example: Morier the Fighter had gone outside when he heard a scream come from an alleyway. He was attacked by three thugs and was able to take two of them out, and scared off the last one. He gains the title of "White Knight" for his deeds which grants him a +1 bonus to all attack rolls against rogues while his title is equipped. MODERATE TITLES Moderate titles are a bit more powerful. They can grant abilities that occasionally rival feats or other abilities. Granting the temporary use of a feat, even if only for once a day would fall in a category such as this, but usually the prerequisites should still be met. It could grant you weapon focus in a certain weapon, or maybe allow you to have a minor bonus to some skill checks while it's equipped, or maybe even grant the character a specific ability. These titles work best from 6th to 10th level. Example: Valstix the Baciel was known for his skill with his blaster, and could take out many foes with a single shot. His fearful gun could always strike fear in the heart of his opponent. he has earned the title of "Fear cannon" Once per day when he makes an attack roll on an aware opponent, he gains an intimidate check as a free action. If he succeeds, the creature becomes shaken for the remainder of the encounter.... IF HE SURVIVES. MAJOR TITLES Major titles are much more important and grand than the previously listed titles. These may allow the use of a feat that normally the player couldn't access (Weapon specialization for a Bard for example), or may allow them to use a spell once per day as a spell like ability. It could also be a lasting effect like a +2-+4 bonus to attack rolls against a specific kind of creature or maybe even an additional use of a class ability per day. These titles are best used for levels 11th-15th. Example: Marian Lionsgate is a powerful spell caster who has stood strong against the clan of wizards that had tried to slay her family. She took down the last of their guild and showed them her great magic powers. She has earned the title of "Magica Omega". Once per day she can use the effects of the maximize meta-magic feat on a spell for free, to demonstrate her great arcane prowess. EPIC TITLES These titles are amazing. Truly amazing abilities for truly amazing deeds. Stopping an army by yourself, slaying a dragon in melee combat... while thousands of feet in the air... with your bare hands. Abilities like this do not have a definite limitation, only what the DM feels is a worthy title and ability for your act of great bravery and skill. These are best used for levels 16-20. Example: Kali was a wandering cleric whom traveled the land healing the sick. She would face any hardship to aid the sick and dying and along with her allies she entered the realm of a powerful lich and struck him down. Not wanting to leave it at that, she extracted the souls from within him and used them to resurrect those he had slain in his conquest. She has earned the title of "Life Giver" and as such she grants all allies within 30 feet of her Fast healing 3 which stacks with all other forms of Fast healing or regeneration. USE OF TITLES The use of titles as a reward to your players is a good way to do so without a magic item or extra money or experience points, and in the hands of a skilled DM they can be integrated quite easily into their campaign, and with a limited use on them it isn't an ability that can get overly abused or overpowered. If you do utilize Titles in your campaign here are some title feats that can be taken as well. Greater Renown This one time, I saw a guy do this one thing... It was him over there. He like.. he did this thing so amazing that it was unbelievable! I mean... like... It was awesome, the thing he did. You're even more well known it seems. And now you can choose to lose access to one of your unused titles in a day to regain the use of a title you already used today. This feat can be used once per day. Man of Many Names My name is Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III, don't hesitate to call! You have many confusing names, and no one knows why, or maybe they do... Either way, you can have two titles equipped at the same time. Man of More names than that You have more names than there are words in the dictionary and no one remembers em all, hell you don't remember em all! To make things easier you start smashing them together! Choose two titles with the same sort of action or duration (If it's a passive effect, it can't be combined with a once per day effect). These titles become mashed together. When you activate one, the other one activates too whether ya want it to or not. Renown You're well known in these parts ya hear.... I hear tell you did something this one time to some guy out there someplace..... shit... never heard nothin like it before... You are well known for what you do. Choose a single title with a limited number of uses per day. This title can be used one additional time per day. You can take this feat multiple times, it's effects do not stack it just effects a different title. Shared Renown You're famous, but like... totally not greedy, so you like, totally share your fame with your friends and it's totes swag ya know? And now that that's out of the way, you can once per day spend a standard action to grant one of your titles to an ally within 50 feet of you. You lose the use of the tile for the day, and the ally keeps the title for the encounter, or for 1 round per level if outside of combat. Swift Title Your name changes faster than a werewolf on speed. People who knew you yesterday, forget you today, and those that remember you now.... who are you? You can switch titles as a move action now instead of a standard action. Lightning Title Faster than fast, and striking down like Thor's Hammer, your title switches so quickly it's like getting promoted during a promotion. You can now switch titles as an instant action. = Optional Systems that use the title system = Relationship System Tag Team Techniques